


Welcome home

by rinjob



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Death, M/M, Titan Marco Bott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinjob/pseuds/rinjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He slowly feels Marco's cool breath on his ear, "Welcome home."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> srry if there's any grammatical or spelling errors
> 
> hope you like it! :^)

Jean kept his eyes locked on the pointy yellow roof, "Alright. You guys go, I'll look for the missing recruits."

Eren called out from behind him, the howling wind dragging his soft voice to Jean's ears, "You sure?"

Yellow roof. "Yeah." Jean called back, the wind acting as his messenger.

He heard the heavy sound of footsteps as the rest of his squad lept off the roof he currently occupied and onto the next back to hq.

He honestly had no idea why he agreed to find the new recruits. He knew they were dead. Maybe he just wanted to be alone, but wasn't he always? He's never really had a friend since Marco, just frienemies. Marco. That named burned on his tongue like sweet poison. It's been three years since the death of his only true friend and he's not completely over it. Why? Because, love is an emotion that claws and claws at you until every last bit of your heart is in shreds. Because, behind the optimistic go-getter that everyone saw was the bright eyed boy that he knew. Because, every layer he got to rip away of this boys exterior was another new adventure. Because, he fell too deep too quickly and for that he suffered greatly.

That pointy yellow roof. That roof where the starry eyed boy fell in love with the troubled heart. Where their hearts intertwined in a passionate kiss and their bodies melted into one. Where he traced every little freckle on his body and told him that he never wanted to lose him.

A couple days later he lost his freckled lover. He held his ashes in his hand and stored all the memories of Marco away in a certain part of his brain. A little box he'd refer to it as. He locked it with a key and swore to only open it on his darkest days.

But, this wasn't his darkest days? This was just an ordinary day. Why did he unlock the Marco box? He hated thinking about Marco, as horrible as that sounds. It's just too painful.

Or maybe it was his darkest day. Maybe, that was whatever god there is giving him a sign. A chance to look back on his good memories one last time. And god, he was thankful. But, everyday of his life ever since Marco's death, he prayed to just see that beautiful boy one last time. That's all he ever asked for.

He had heard the booming footsteps before he had seen them. The wind decided to backstab him this time and didn't relay the message that the titan was closer than the sound let on. Which led to him being roughly knocked off the roof by a large hand and down into an alleyway.

He grunted, picking himself up off the ground and looking around.

All walls.

Titan. Coming. This way.

What. Do. I. Do?

I'm trapped.

Jean usually was calm and collected, but shit how could he be in a situation like this? He was trapped with a titan coming his way. The fall had broke his 3dmg somehow. His fucking luck.

So don't blame him for the tiny wet spot beginning to form in the front of his pants.

Ah fuck.

The titan got closer, and Jean's knees buckled.

He silently bowed his head, kissing his blade one last time and silently saying his goodbye.

"Well, Marco. Looks like you're peaceful time in heaven is up." He grinned, his lips lingering on his blade.

He snapped his eyes shut, preparing for the worst.

But it never came.

What did come was a loud thud and the ground shook underneath him.

He squinted one eye open to see the titan lying on the ground; decapitated.

He opened the other eye. He's alive! He could pee of joy if he hadn't already pissed his pants.

He ran around the titan and out onto the street looking around for any fallen squad members.

Bingo. He found some blonde girl slumped against the wall and unhooked her 3dmg, he then swapped it out with his.

He grappled to a nearby roof. Great, it works.

He starts moving towards hq when he stops dead in midair.

That titan..

No..

There's no way..Jean..You're going crazy.

I swear that titan looks just like..

He shakes his head rapidly.

No.

The titan in question turns it head and Jean lets out a choked sob.

He lets go of the grapple and falls to the ground near the titan.

Oh my god..

He sees the toes of the titan approach him through blurred eyes and he wobbily stands up.

He looks up and straight into the bright honey eyes of his star eyed lover.

"M-marco.." he sobs, running to the freckled titan, clutching its leg.

"Marco..-hiccup-..I've missed..-hiccup-..you so much...-hiccup" Jean cries, burying his head in the titans leg.

The freckled titan smiled softly at him and slowly lowered his hand to pick Jean up by his shirt.

Holding him in between his thumb and forefinger he brought Jean to his face.

But Jean can't focus, can't see straight. His eyes and mind are both a blur. Marco's name a mantra in his head.

Titan Marco lifts Jean up above his head, dangling him over his open mouth and Jean can't do anything. He doesn't know how. He's forgotten how to breathe, how to think, how to move. Because Marco, his Marco, is right there. He's here and alive and that's all Jean ever asked for. And his eyes are so blurry from his tears he can't see, and his loud sobs are raking his whole body. And his mind is chanting Marco Marco Marco.

And he lets out one final hiccupy sob, "I-I love -hiccup- you, -hiccup- Marco."

He slowly feels the box of Marco memories break open and all the heartfelt memories fly away together.

He slowly feels his heart take its final breath.

He slowly feels all the memories of his families fade away into dust.

He slowly feels the cool saliva on his face and the smoothness of a tongue.

He slowly feels Marco grabbing his hand and hugging him tight; kissing him all over.

He slowly feels Marco's cool breath on his ear, "Welcome home."


End file.
